Passion interdite
by UziBill
Summary: Pour se relaxer et oublier ses problèmes, rien de mieux que la Cour des Miracles. Armitage Hux l'a bien compris ! Cependant il va faire la connaissance du mystérieux Eight qui va alors occuper toutes ses pensées... Mais derrière le masque se cache un ennemi. Tous deux succomberont à la tentation et à la passion... jusqu'à quel point?
1. Chapter 1

La navette sortit de l'hyperespace dans un vrombissement et commença son approche vers un immense vaisseau qui semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles. La rouille était visible sur sa carcasse, c'était à se demander comment il pouvait encore être opérationnel. Le droïde de protocole qui pilotait la navette annonça au seul passager :

« Nous arrivons à la Cour des Miracles, Maître »

L'intéressé était assis à côté d'un hublot, appuyé sur la paroi vaisseau. La main au niveau de son menton dissimula le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut sa destination de ses yeux azurs. La navette amorça sa descente et se posa dans l'un des nombreux hangars du vaisseau rouillé. L'humain à bord se leva, il était grand, la peau plutôt pâle et les cheveux flamboyants. Connu sous le nom de Armitage Hux, grand général du First Order. Cependant dans ce lieu bien particulier, on le connaissait en tant qu'Azraël.

« Garde le vaisseau et ne laisse personne monter, je serais de retour dans plusieurs heures » ordonna Hux au droïde.

« Certainement Maître, amusez-vous bien » répondit ce dernier.

Hux sourit en s'avançant sur la passerelle : il trouvait toujours satisfaction dans ce lieu. Il sortit de la navette, vêtu d'un ensemble sombre sans distinction notoire. Pas question de porter l'uniforme du First Order ou même son long manteau noir, il devait jouer la discrétion. C'était l'une des règles à bord de ce vaisseau : en entrant ici, on oubliait un temps qui on était à l'extérieur. Les ennemis devenaient ici des amis. Tout le monde jouait ici un rôle.

Le hangar était rempli de vaisseau en tout genre et une foule importante s'y trouvait. Mélangeant des centaines d'espèces, certains essayaient de vendre leurs babioles, d'autres discutaient bruyamment. Il compara cette foule à un bruyant marché de Tatooine. Hux se mêla dans la foule, avançant dans une direction bien précise. Il traversa le hangar, s'éloignant du brouhaha en baissant la tête. Évitant tout contact visuel, après tout il était connu dans toute la galaxie…

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Hux avait découvert la Cour des Miracles, ayant surpris une conversation entre deux officiers du First Order qui faisaient l'éloge de ce lieu. Armitage avait alors tenté sa chance et depuis, il revenait aussi souvent qu'il pouvait. Maintenant que Kylo Ren s'était autoproclamé Suprême Leader, le quotidien d'Hux était un véritable enfer. Il devait supporter tous ses caprices sous peine d'être exécuté sur place.

C'est pour cela qu'il passait « ses temps libres » dans ce vaisseau : ici, il pouvait se détendre et assoiffer ses besoins particuliers.

Hux arriva dans un long couloir qui donnait sur une grande porte métallique peinte en bleue, il sourit à l'apercevant et s'en approcha. La musique forte de l'endroit s'entendait à travers la porte. Hux entra pour déboucher dans une boîte de nuit sombre, illuminée de spots multicolores qui suivaient le rythme de la musique. Ce lieu avait la particularité d'être réserver aux mâles. Bien que le plaisir de la chair était sa principale attraction, la boîte de nuit possédait un bar, une piste de danse et le confort nécessaire pour passer un moment inoubliable.

Ce lieu était sous la direction d'une Bpfasshi de plusieurs siècles, la dernière de son espèce. Elle s'appelait Iris, une femme plutôt forte, capable de vous briser les os d'une accolade. Elle dirigeait _ce vaisseau_ depuis le début et connaissait tous ses clients. Bien que c'était un lieu de détente, il y avait certaines règles dont l'une était capitale : Tout ce qu'il se passait au club, restait au club. C'était simple mais quiconque la transgressait, subissait le courroux d'Iris et perdait la vie sous peu. Malgré son accueil chaleureux et son sourire enjôleur, Iris avait le bras long et connaissait de nombreux Hutt et assassins.

Sans plus tarder, Hux se dirigea vers le bar. La boîte était bondée mais divisée en deux catégories. La première moitié était comme Hux, habillé en civil sans attribut spécifique alors que la seconde partie portait un masque au visage. Celui-ci était à la base blanc et cachait une grande partie de son visage, seulement le bas de son visage était découvert, dévoilant sa fine bouche. Le soumis avait peint son masque en utilisant les anciens maquillages des femmes nobles de Naboo. Un code vestimentaire établit par le club : ceux portant des masques se désignaient en tant que soumis, à la recherche d'un dominant. Ce système, pourtant très simple, permettait d'accélérer les rencontres pour passer à l'acte plus facilement.

Hux fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce club : il s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de Whisky. Une fois servit, il attrapa le bras au barman et lui souffla :

« Dîtes à Iris qu'Azraël est arrivé.

-Pas de problème » lui répondit d'un sourire le barman zabrak.

Hux se retourna alors, son verre dans la main. Il observa attentivement les personnes masquées qui se trouvaient plus loin en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée de cette liqueur délicieuse sans quitter des yeux les corps qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Il cherchait son partenaire pour ce soir lorsqu'on lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à Iris de l'autre côté du bar :

« Azraël, mon mignon ! Comment vas-tu ?!

-Parfaitement bien et toi, ma chère ?

-Ho, tu me connais, tant que les affaires tournent et que des beaux mâles séduisants rentrent dans mon palais, je suis au septième ciel ! » s'exclama Iris avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Hux ria à son tour, la propriétaire était connue pour son humour mais surtout son rire « unique » dans toute la galaxie.

« Alors mon mignon, venu encore une fois goûter aux plaisirs de la chair ?

-Évidement, à part ça et toi bien sûr, je n'aurais aucune raison d'être ici » railla Hux en buvant une autre gorgée.

« Arrête, tu me gênes ! » gloussa Iris en faisant un mouvement de la main dans sa direction. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Hux. « Dis-moi, tu es un dominant plutôt strict n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Hux leva un sourcil, il aurait pu se demander comment elle le savait mais après tout, Iris était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sonvaisseau. C'était plutôt la question en elle-même qui avait surpris Hux :

« En effet, pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que je crois avoir le parfait partenaire pour toi !

-Et où se trouve-t-il, ce fameux partenaire ?

-Dans une chambre qui lui est dédié, prêt à être consumer … » dit Iris, malicieuse.

Hux vida d'un coup le reste de son verre et suivit Iris. Ils traversèrent la pièce pour passer une porte et s'éloigner de la piste de danse et de la foule. Ils marchèrent dans un couloir qui donnait sur une vingtaine de chambres, Hux qui marchait derrière Iris la rattrapa pour lui demander :

« Alors comme ça, il a sa propre chambre ?

-Disons qu'il satisfait tous ses clients, un vrai dieu du sexe d'après eux. De plus, il est très à cheval sur son anonymat.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est exact, personne à part moi ne connaît sa véritable identité.

-Même pas ses précédents partenaires ?

-Non, aucun. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre à l'écart des autres. La porte était en bois, couleur ambre sur laquelle on pouvait lire en plaqué or un numéro « 8 ». Iris se tourna pour fixer Hux :

« Les seules conditions pour coucher avec lui sont simples : interdiction d'enlever son masque et de poser des questions sur son identité.

-Facile » haussa les épaules Hux, après tout lui aussi cachait son identité.

« Bien, alors il est tout à toi » sourit la propriétaire en lui tendant une clé or. Il la prit et la fixa quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, Hux l'interpella :

« Comment je peux savoir qu'il me plaît ?! »

Iris se retourna, son sourire malicieux était réapparu sur son visage :

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Azraël ?

-Si mais…

-Alors crois moi, tu vas l'adorer » le coupa-t-elle, en insistant sur le dernier mot. Elle reprit sa route en ricanant.

Hux l'observa s'éloigner puis posa son regard sur la clé dans la paume de sa main. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la porte et soupira. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et lui fit faire un quart de tour, il entendit la serrure s'ouvrir et posa la main sur la poignée. Il hésita une seconde mais finit par entrer, après un longe inspiration.

OoO

Allongé sur une table en cuir, les bras fermement attachés au-dessus de sa tête, le soumis inspira fortement en entendant le dominant s'avancer dans la pièce. Derrière son masque peint, il avait pris soin de se bander les yeux et ne pouvait donc pas voir qui avait été choisi par Iris. En se préparant pour son unique soirée de permissions depuis des mois, il avait demandé au droïde d'Iris de l'attacher à la table : mains liées et les jambes scandaleusement écartées. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le dominant arrivé près de lui. Était-il à son goût ? Aimait-il ce qu'il voyait ? Allait-il le faire grimper au rideau ?

Ses pensées cessèrent lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du dominant courir sur son torse. La peau contre la sienne était douce, délicate. C'était surprenant. D'habitude, les dominants venaient et prenaient rapidement leurs pieds avant de le laisser seul. Celui-ci semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Le soumis soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit les doigts experts du dominant lui caresser un téton.

« Tu es splendide… comment dois-je t'appeler ? » demanda calmement le dominant.

« -Eight, maître »

-Eight ? » questionna à nouveau le dominant. A entendre le ton de sa voix, il semblait surpris voire incrédule.

La seconde main du dominant rejoignit sa jumelle sur la peau hâlée du soumis, qui frissonna sous ces caresses inattendues. Les doigts du dominant explorèrent chaque parcelle du corps du soumis. Puis après de longues minutes, se retirèrent. Eight eut subitement froid mais garda le silence. Il entendit alors le bruit discret de vêtements qu'on retirait. Puis il perçut les pas du dominant revenir vers lui. Derrière son masque, le soumis sourit en le sentant se placer entre ses cuisses. Il se cambra pour lui donner une meilleure accessibilité à son intimité mais les mains du dominant le replacèrent contre le cuir de la table. Eight grogna de frustration et reçut une tape vive sur la cuisse :

« Tsss, ne sois pas si impatient. Laisse-toi faire. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Eight obéit malgré son impatience. Il hoqueta, surpris, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du dominant se poser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. C'était la première fois qu'un dominant agissait ainsi avec lui. Il reçut une seconde tape, plus forte, alors que le dominant lui intimait le calme et le silence. Plusieurs autres baisers suivirent, descendant petit à petit. Puis des doigts glissèrent autour de son antre, déjà lubrifié. Eight se força à ne pas bouger alors que le dominant jouait avec son anneau de chair. Après de longues minutes de délicieuses tortures, il sentit enfin un doigt s'introduire légèrement en lui. Un second le rejoignit assez rapidement. Le dominant titilla son intimité en effectuant de lents vas-et-viens, des mouvements circulaires et en ciseaux.

OoO

Hux se redressa lentement alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de l'intimité du soumis. Ce Eight était vraiment très excitant. Il lui attrapa les hanches et les attira brusquement à lui. Le soumis étouffa un gémissement tandis que Hux le relâchait légèrement. Ce dernier plaça son sexe en érection contre l'antre du soumis puis le pénétra d'un coup sec et rapide. Le soumis hoqueta et se cambra violemment. Malgré le lubrifiant, il était étroit et chaud. Hux passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. C'était absolument délicieux.

Après être resté un moment immobile, à savourer la sensation de la chair serrée contre son sexe, Hux se pencha légèrement en avant et embrassa le cou fin du soumis. La sueur lui donnait un goût exquis. Il sentit Eight haleter sous lui, ce dernier devenait impatient. Cela fit sourire Hux qui se redressa et resserra sa poigne sur les hanches de son amant. Il soupira de bien être alors que Eight se forçait à ne pas émettre de bruit. Hux commença à onduler dans l'antre chaud et accueillant et s'amusa de l'obéissance du soumis.

« Tu aimes te faire prendre comme ça ?

-Oui…

\- Tu ne me vois pas. Qu'imagines-tu avoir comme amant ce soir ?

-Un homme fort, puissant, magnifique.

-Tu aimes être une chose pour moi ? » questionna Hux, allant et ressortant doucement de lui. Il aimait prendre son temps : cela torturait légèrement ses amants.

« -Oui.

-Et si je te faisais mal ? Si je te frappais ? Si je n'étais pas le seul à te prendre ce soir ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi. »

Hux garda un moment le silence, ce soumis ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de limites. Avait-il l'habitude d'être pris par plusieurs hommes à la fois ? De plus, il n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait prendre du plaisir en souffrant. Bien sûr, il aimait parfois donner des fessées et des giffles à ses amants, mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par les fouets, les cires chaudes et les autres accessoires pouvaient vraiment faire du mal aux soumis.Intrigué, Hux relâcha la hanche droite du soumis pour faire glisser sa main sur ses abdominaux et son bas ventre.

« J'aime ta voix… finalement, je veux t'entendre gémir. Ne te retiens pas. »

Le soumis acquiesça silencieusement alors que Hux accentua ses coups de bassins. La main pâle du dominant finit par attraper le sexe dressé du soumis et l'empoigna en serrant légèrement. Ses va et viens s'accélérèrent _crescendo_. Le corps sous lui haletait, gémissait, se cambrait de bien-être. Hux buta une première fois contre la prostate de Eight, le foudroyant de plaisir. Mais les assauts contre son corps ne faisaient que commencer. Voyant le corps sous ses yeux se tortiller et le supplier, Hux décida qu'il ne quitterait cette chambre qu'une fois le soumis totalement épuisé. Et il avait toute la nuit pour cela, il ne devait retrouver son destroyer que le lendemain après-midi… Il avait largement le temps de profiter de ce joyau sexuel.

Eight gémissait et le suppliait d'y aller toujours plus fort alors que Hux haletait tout en le pilonnant. Sa main desserra alors légèrement son emprise sur le sexe du soumis et entama une rapide masturbation, presque au même rythme que ses assauts. Surpris, Eight cria et se cambra d'avantage. Ce dernier jura fortement avant de lancer quelques obscénités à Hux, ce qui le fit sourire. Eight voulait être baisé et qu'il y aille toujours plus fort avec lui. Mais ils avaient encore toute la nuit… Se sentant venir, Hux utilisa sa botte secrète en utilisant un mouvement circulaire de son pouce sur le gland rouge de Eight. L'effet espéré arriva brusquement et le soumis jouit violemment dans la main de Hux et sur son propre ventre. Le torse de Eight fit pris de tremblements alors qu'il tentant de se remettre de son orgasme et que Hux continuait à aller et venir entre ses cuisses. Ce dernier finit par se retirer pour éjaculer sans pudeur sur les abdominaux du soumis, mêlant leurs semences.

« Merci. » souffla difficilement Eight alors que Hux se reculait légèrement.

« Reprend ton souffle, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Nous avons encore toute une partie de la nuit. »

Hux fit le tour de la table en cuir et attrapa rapidement les liens qui maintenaient le soumis. Il les défit sans difficulté avant de se diriger vers une petite table où se trouvaient un sachet de lingettes. Il se nettoya rapidement le sexe, tout en observant la pièce autour de lui. Il voulait voir le soumis à genoux, à quatre pattes l'entendre le supplier encore et encore et cette chambre offrait encore de nombreuses possibilités et d'accessoires à utiliser sur Eight...

OoO

Hux ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire sur son visage, il marchait lentement dans le couloir qu'il avait traversé un peu plus tôt. Il venait de passer un moment exquis avec le mystérieux « Eight », le meilleur partenaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu et de loin. Il frissonna de plaisirs en repensant au goût de sa peau halée, des ses gémissements, et de sa voix chaude. Il était sûr d'une chose, il devait le revoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle principale du club, cette dernière était déserte. Hux en fut plutôt surpris, il devait se faire très tard enfin très tôt. Combien de temps avait-il passé avec Eight ? Un mystère absolu, au moins plusieurs heures. Il balaya le regard et s'arrêta sur le bar, Iris s'y était glissée, nettoyant le comptoir avec un torchon. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Hux en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis lui fit signe d'approcher. Le temps qu'il parvienne au bar, elle avait sorti un verre et lui versa un scotch on the rocks. Hux la remercia avant de porter ses lèvres au contact du verre pour prendre une gorgée. Iris continuait d'afficher son sourire malicieux :

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es parti depuis un moment ! » lui demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Hux prit une seconde gorgée avant de fixer du regard le verre dans sa main, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« C'était… parfait… Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire aussi … doué » avoua Hux, relevant la tête pour regarder la Bpasshi.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Eight est exceptionnel !

-Où l'a tu trouvé ?

-C'est lui qui est venu vers moi ! Expliquant qu'il avait besoin de nourrir ses « désirs » » lui souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Hux sourit d'avantage, décidément plus il en apprenait sur lui plus il voulait le revoir.

« Il vient souvent, assouvir ses désirs ?

-Hum… Pas vraiment, son emploi du temps et plutôt chargé. Surtout ces derniers mois »

« Je veux le revoir Iris, j'en ai besoin !

-Voudrais-tu l'exclusivité d'Eight, mon trésor ? » demanda-t-elle ravie.

« Absolument ! » répliqua Hux Il le voulait pour lui et lui seul. Ne supportant même pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre touche cette peau si exquise.

« Je peux lui demander, c'est à lui de choisir après tout. Nous avons un système de dominant « permanent » » Elle se retourna et farfouilla dans les placards, elle en sortit un collier ras de cou en cuir, portant une médaille. « Vois-tu, je peux y inscrire ton surnom et le donner à Eight. S'il accepte de le porter, tout le monde saura qu'il t'appartient »

Hux examina un instant le collier, se disant que ce serait parfait.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour croire qu'elle ferait ça gratuitement. Il reprit une gorgée de cette liqueur embrun en attendant sa réponse.

Iris fit semblant de réfléchir à un prix, après tout elle y avait déjà pensé dès qu'elle lui avait donné la clef menant à la chambre de Eight.

« Deux mille crédits.

-Deux…Mille !? Mais tu es folle ! Ce n'est qu'un collier ! » Iris pouffa de rire devant l'air incrédule d'Hux.

« Que veux-tu, ce sont les affaires, trésor » Iris marqua une pause. « Tu sais, mes clients se l'arrachent, il a beaucoup de succès et…

-Ça va ! J'ai compris … » coupa Hux en marmonnant.

L'argent n'étais pas vraiment un problème vu son rang au sein du First Order… Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa carte de crédit. Il la tendit à Iris qui la récupéra, le sourire aux lèvres. En quelques secondes il venait de dépenser une petite fortune mais si cela lui permettait de revoir Eight encore et encore, cela était justifié. Alors que la propriétaire lui rendait sa carte, il lui demanda subitement :

« Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'échanger des informations ?

-Quel genre d'informations ?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais des informations sur Terex ?

-C'est exact, ce fumier me doit un paquet de crédit et j'ai une affaire personnelle à régler avec lui ! Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelques choses sur lui ?!

-Et si je te disais que je connais sa localisation actuelle ainsi que celles de la plupart de ses contacts ?

-Combien ?

-L'identité de Eight. » répliqua Hux le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il finissait son verre en observant la réaction de la Bpasshi.

Iris se pinça la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit un instant, elle se redressa :

« C'est vache, Azraël ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de ses informations et de l'importance de l'anonymat ici !

-Que veux-tu, ce sont les affaires, ma chère » provoqua Hux.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras en fixant l'humain aux cheveux ardents qui semblait parfaitement satisfait de la situation. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira :

« Très bien… Mais alors jure moi que tu garderas ta langue ! Sinon je te promets que toute la galaxie saura que le grand Armitage Hux passe ses permissions à fourrer le premier venu ! » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

Ce dernier déglutit avant d'acquiescer, il sentait l'excitation monter. Il était sur le point de connaître l'identité de cet homme qui occupait à présent toutes ses pensées. Après avoir récupéré les informations sur Terex grâce à son commlinks, Hux les transmit à Iris qui les vérifia rapidement. Hux ne tenait plus, il devait connaître son nom :

« J'ai rempli ma part du marché Iris, à ton tour ! » Elle soupira :

« Très bien… Celui qui se fait appeler Eight n'est d'autre que le fameux Commandant et pilote de la Résistance : Poe Dameron… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Poe leva lentement la tête en fermant les yeux, laissant ses bras le long de son corps. Il soupira de bien être en sentant l'eau brûlante lui fouetter le visage. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes sans bouger, profitant de la vapeur qui s'élevait dans la cabine de douche et du silence, brisé uniquement par le clapotement de l'eau sur le carrelage. Il se remémora alors les évènements passées quelques heures auparavant.

Poe avait mal partout. Le dominant avait quitté la chambre avec un simple « tu étais parfait » alors qu'il l'avait baisé un nombre incalculable de fois, dans des positions improbables, griffé et mordu. Sur un petit nuage, Poe ne pouvait affirmé qu'une seule chose : le dominant avait profité de lui pendant plusieurs heures.

Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à se lever, ayant le bassin encore vif. Une fois certain que cet apollon du sexe ne reviendrait pas, il avait retiré son masque pour ensuite écarter le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue. Légèrement éblouis par la lumière de la chambre, il grommela en fixant le sol, attendant que ses yeux bruns s'habituent à la luminosité ambiante. Il en profita pour inspecter son corps, plusieurs parties étaient rouge vif, en particularité ses cuisses. Mais rien de grave, cet homme qui ne lui avait même pas donné son surnom avait su s'arrêter juste avant d'être brutal.

Cet homme avait été attentionné, jouant avec lui et un tantinet sadique… Pour Poe, qui avait l'habitude d'être pris violemment par un ou plusieurs mâles à la fois, cette fois ci avait été complètement différente. Il l'avait supplié, gémit, crier et même hurler de plaisir sous ses caresses exquises. Et pourtant il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Poe se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il aurait l'occasion de passer une autre soirée dans cette chambre avec ce dieu du sexe… Il secoua la tête et se leva, non sans grimacer. C'est en boitant légèrement qu'il atteignit la seconde porte de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et la franchit sans hésiter, cette dernière donnait sur une pièce plus petite, servant de vestiaire personnel depuis des années à Poe. Il se dirigea vers la douche, ayant cruellement besoin de se laver. Il était recouvert de semences plus ou moins sèches, il en avait même dans ses cheveux bouclés aux couleurs sombres. Le résultat des multitudes jouissances des deux hommes…

Il entra la cabine et ferma machinalement la porte derrière lui, sachant pourtant parfaitement que personne n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans ces vestiaires. Même Iris évitait de venir lorsqu'il avait fini avec ses amants : elle lui laissait toujours sa part d'intimité et de calme. Il actionna le robinet, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau mate. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Poe entreprit d'effacer les traces de sa folle nuit de sexe. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. La vapeur camouflait une grande partie de la pièce. Même avec cette acuité réduite, Poe se dirigea sans hésiter vers le tas de serviettes posé non loin. Au fil des ans, il avait mémorisé chaque recoin de cette pièce et de sa chambre _._

Cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien, détendant ses muscles et apaisant son bassin. Il se sécha rapidement et commença à s'habiller. Un pantalon bis _,_ un t-shirt argent recouvert d'une veste noire. Il récupéra ensuite un anneau attaché à une chaîne, qu'il avait méticuleusement posé sur la commode. S'arrêtant une seconde en voyant la bague, l'alliance de sa défunte mère : Shara Bey, une véritable rebelle et l'une des meilleures pilotes de tous les temps… Que dirait-elle si elle voyait son fils dans cet endroit, obéissant à ses vices les plus sombres ? Poe enfila la chaîne autour de son coup, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer hâtivement. Il récupéra une paire de lunette de soleil et les posa sur le nez avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Poe Dameron, commandant de la Résistance et meilleur pilote de la galaxie, si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ici, sa réputation, ses collègues, ses amis… Il perdrait tout. Poe n'était pas fier de ce qu'il faisait ici mais il en avait besoin. Il voulait, il devait assouvir ses vices qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'être dominé, traité comme un objet et baisé sans vergogne. Et c'était le seul lieu qu'il avait trouvé suffisant loin et obscur pour se détendre sans avoir peur de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Mais n'étant jamais trop prudent, il préférait cacher ses yeux pour ne pas voir qui le baisait, et puis ça avait un côté excitant…

Poe franchit la porte de derrière, menant aux couloirs « réservé au personnel ». A sa connaissance, il était le seul client à avoir l'accès à ce couloir. Il fallait dire qu'Iris s'était vite pris d'affection pour le pilote et avait cédée à presque toutes ses demandes. Poe arriva dans la salle principale du club, complètement désertée, à part Iris qui était au bar entrain de trifouiller quelque chose entre ses mains et un mini laser. Curieux, Poe s'en approcha :

« Mon très cher Eight… Le doux sourire sur ton visage signifie-t-il que tu as passé un bon moment ? » demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Poe sursauta une seconde, il n'était pas surpris qu'elle le reconnaisse sans même lui faire face : il avait l'habitude des sens aiguisés d'Iris. Non, Poe était surpris car il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il souriait. Depuis combien de temps ? se questionna-t-il, quelque peu confus. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le tabouret, de l'autre côté du bar pour faire face à la gérante des lieux. Evidemment, une bière de Nar Shadaa l'attendait. Poe l'a pris et avala une gorgée un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. Iris était vraiment une propriétaire d'exception qui savait satisfaire ses clients.

« Alors ? » Redemanda-t-elle en quittant des yeux l'objet métallique qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour fixer Eight, un sourire malicieux qui en disait long. Poe bu une seconde gorgée avant de lui répondre :

« C'était exceptionnel… La meilleure nuit de ma vie… Cet homme sait s'y prendre… » déclara Poe en fixant le breuvage mousseux, prisonnier de sa bouteille de verre.

Iris gloussa et reporta son attention à l'objet métallique dans ses mains, maniant avec habilité un laser rougeâtre sur le métal.

« C'est drôle, il m'a dit exactement la même chose, avant de partir…

-Tu le connais ?!

-Évidement mon chou, c'est un client depuis un moment. L'un de mes préférés… avec toi bien sûr ! » ricana-t-elle en apercevant la grimace du pilote. Poe hésita quelques secondes, reprenant une gorgée, il se lança :

« Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? ». La voix du pilote était feint la surprise :

« C'est nouveau ça ! Tu ne me demande jamais de détails sur tes partenaires d'habitude. Qu'a-t-il de si….spécial ? » Elle se régalait de cette conversation et comptait bien s'amuser avec son pilote préféré. Tant bien même que la pièce était éclairée uniquement par une douce lumière bleutée, Iris put parfaitement apercevoir les joues habituellement brunes de Poe, prendre une teinte rosée.

« C'est qu'il ne m'a même pas dit son surnom… Je ne sais absolument rien de lui, à part que c'est un dieu du sexe et que c'était le meilleur coup de ma vie… J'aimerai juste pouvoir avoir une seconde nuit avec lui…

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai pratiquement fini ! »

Poe leva un sourcil et se pencha pour observer ce que manigançait Iris depuis son arrivée. Il aperçut alors dans les mains fortes de la gérante, un collier au cuir sombre. C'était un cuir noir comme la nuit accrochée au milieu de la lanière, une médaille planquée or dont le laser qu'Iris maniait incrustait en lettre capital un nom : « A.Z.R.A.E … »

Poe reconnu le style du collier, c'était un ras de coup qu'Iris fournissait au passif qui souhaitait être à un maître. De ce fait le dominant pouvait se vanter de posséder entièrement son corps voire son esprit. Poe tiqua sur la dernière phrase de la Bpfasshi qui lui faisait face. Ce collier était pour lui… Enfin l'homme qui occupait à présent toutes ses pensées avait demandé à Iris de lui remettre ce collier. Sans le vouloir, Poe sentit soudainement son pantalon devenir plus étroit rien qu'a l'idée de porter ce collier.

Évidement de nombreux mâle lui avait fait la même proposition au fil du temps qu'il venait ici mais il avait toujours refusé. D'ailleurs il demandait souvent à Iris de ne jamais avoir le même partenaire. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, cette fois tout le corps ainsi que l'esprit du pilote lui criait qu'il devait revoir cet homme. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle posa le collier devant lui, il le prit comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique inestimable. Il en observa chaque recoin, frôlant du pouce les lettres à présent terminées qui luisaient sur le médaillon doré :

« Azrael … » souffla doucement Poe, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était content, content que cet homme eu passé un si bon moment avec lui, content qu'ils puissent se voir de nouveau…

« Je suppose que tu acceptes ? » ricana Iris en observant le pilote. Non sans rougir jusqu'à ce que ses pommettes deviennent écarlates, Poe rangea le collier dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et se racla la gorge.

« Je vais y réfléchir… » marmonna-t-il. Iris ria à gorge déployée, essuyant une larme qui était apparue au coin de son œil :

« Poe Dameron, c'est le plus gros mensonge que je n'ai jamais entendu ! »

Poe se contenta de finir sa bière en grimaçant. La gérante en profita pour observer l'heure qui était affichée sur le mur auquel le pilote tournait le dos.

« Tu ne serais pas en retard ? »

Poe se retourna hâtivement pour fixer avec horreur l'heure écrite en Hutt, avec des caractères jaunâtres.

« Et merde !... »

Il finit d'une traite le fond de sa bière et se précipita pour quitter le club et se diriger vers l'un des nombreux hangars de la Cour des Miracles.

« Merci Iris … je dois y aller… à la prochaine ! » lui adressa-t-il avant de disparaître dans le pas de la porte.

Iris sourit et rangea en prenant son temps le laser qu'elle avait utilisé, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle était ravie et elle attendait la suite des évènements avec une impatience insoutenable…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le général Hux marchait rapidement dans le hangar de son destroyer, le Finalizer. Après un mois d'attente interminable, il avait enfin réussi à libérer un large créneau dans son emploi du temps très chargé. Et pour cela, il devait bien avouer qu'il devait remercier le nouveau Suprême Leader : ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas et ce dernier préférait s'entourer des autres chevaliers de Ren pour le seconder et le conseiller. Et cela tombait à pic pour l'officier : Iris l'avait prévenu que Eight allait revenir à la Cour des Miracles. Il s'apprêta à grimper dans sa navette personnelle lorsqu'il sentit son corps se figer d'un bloc. Il grimaça et jura intérieurement alors que les pas de Kylo Ren se rapprochaient.

« Général, vous disparaissez encore ?

-Je pense savoir que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures, Suprême Leader.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Rejoindre un ami. » répondit froidement Hux, ne voulant pas s'éterniser dans le hangar.

« -Un ami ? Aussi bien habillé, parfumé et coiffé ?

-Un ami très spécial. Puis-je disposer ? »

Kylo Ren leva un sourcil mais leva son emprise sur le corps de l'officier. Hux fit un pas en avant et soupira. Le grand brun l'observa encore quelques instants puis se détourna. Hux serra les poings puis se dépêcha de monter la rampe d'accès de sa navette. Son droïde personnel l'accueillit en affirmant qu'ils pouvaient décoller immédiatement. L'humain acquiesça et s'assit sur le siège de copilotage. Il laissa le droïde de protocole faire les manœuvres pour sortir du hangar puis entrer les coordonnées du vaisseau d'Iris.

« Cela ne ressemble pas à monsieur de prendre des congés aussi proches des précédents.

-C'est que je n'en avais aucune utilité.

-Maître ? » questionna le droïde.

Hux se permit alors de lui lancer un sourire avant de prendre le datapad sur le tableau de bord. Il entra ses codes personnels et chercha un court instant ce qu'il avait réclamé à ses meilleurs agents de renseignements. Après avoir ouvert le fichier confidentiel, il tapota deux fois sur une image en 2D puis montra l'écran à son droïde. Le robot observa l'image puis leva sa tête métallique vers son maître.

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre la signification de ceci, maître.

-Il s'agit de Poe Dameron, Alfred : pilote de la Résistance, second du général Organa et surtout soumis à la Cour des Miracle.

-Un ennemi donc.

-Le meilleur amant que j'ai pu y trouver. » rectifia Hux.

« Alors pourquoi autant de renseignements sur lui ? »

Hux ricana doucement à la question de son droïde. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait rebaptisé avec un prénom plus humain : Alfred était programmé pour être bien plus intelligent que les nombreux droïdes. Mais il y avait encore bien des choses que les droïdes de protocoles comme lui ne pouvaient pas comprendre : le désir, le plaisir, l'envie… C'était à cause de tout ça que Hux avait collecté toutes ses informations, pour tout savoir sur l'objet de ses désirs…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poe déambulait dans les couloirs ternes et délabrés de leur « Base », ces derniers ressemblaient à l'architecture de Yavin IV mais les lianes étaient remplacées par du sable qui s'infiltrait partout… Depuis que Kyo Ren s'était auto-proclamé Suprême Leader, il ne cessait de lancer à leur poursuites ses chiens de l'enfer, ses chevaliers de Ren. Résultat, la Résistance ne cessait jamais de changer de base, de planète, de système. Tel des nomades, ils n'avaient plus de « chez eux » , c'était une situation des plus épuisantes….

Poe tenait entre ses mains un datapad qui détaillait la prochaine mission, une d'envergure. Grâce au réseau élaboré de C-3PO, il avait appris que le First Order avait ré-ouvert les chantiers de Balmorra pour construire de nouveaux vaisseaux. Leur mission était simple mais efficace, le Black Squadron avait pour mission d'occuper les forces aériennes et terrestres pendant que Finn, Rey et Rose s'infiltraient dans la base et posaient des détonateurs thermiques à des endroits stratégiques.

Revoyant les différentes étapes du plan une énième fois, Poe s'arrêta soudainement lorsque son comLinks émit plusieurs bips. Poe sourit, regarda devant puis derrière lui, s'assurant qu'il était seul et décrocha :

« Iris ? Alors ?

-Mon cher Eight, il vient de me confirmer qu'il sera là ce soir… »

Poe n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il était ravi. Après des semaines interminables de missions contre le First Order, il avait enfin eu un jour de repos. Il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre la Cour des Miracles et Iris venait de lui affirmer que cet « Azrael » allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui toute la nuit.

Poe tourna les talons et s'engagea dans une marche plus rapide que la précédente. _Enfin !_ pensa-il. Ce dernier mois, il n'avait cessé de penser à cet homme sans visage qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. C'est d'ailleurs à ce même individu que Poe pensait leur qu'il se faisait plaisir en solitaire… Il arriva à sa chambre et se changea rapidement. Portant un ensemble simple, sombre et passe-partout . Il prit soin de retirer sa veste portant le symbole de la Résistance sur l'épaule pour enfiler la veste en cuir noir qu'il avait mis la dernière fois au club. Il tâtonna la poche intérieure et sentit à travers le vêtement le collier qu'Iris lui avait donné. Il se mit à sourire de plus belle et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'air décidé. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez sur Rey. Cette dernière fut aussi surprise que lui, elle avait encore le bras en l'air et s'apprêtait à toquer.

« Ho Rey, quoi de neuf ?

-Hey Poe ! Je voulais venir te voir pour parler de la mission sur Balmorra…

-Maintenant ? C'est mon jour de repos et…

-Oui je sais, désolée mais c'est dans une semaine et c'est la mission la plus important depuis Craith alors je me disais… » demanda Rey, l'implorant en faisant les yeux doux. Poe se mordit la joue :

« Désolé Rey mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire et il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui…

-Ho, je vois… Je peux peut-être t'aider ?! » Le pilote émit un rire nerveux :

« Nan mais c'est gentil de proposer » Voyant que Rey grimaçait, il continua : « Promis dès que je rentre, on en parle autant que tu veux mais pour l'instant je dois y aller d'acc ?

-Ok… Ok… » lui souhaita-t-elle légèrement déçue.

« Super t'es la meilleure ! » il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de filer vers le hangar.

Poe choisit comme à son habitude une navette basique, dont la peinture commençait à rouiller et qui n'avait pas belle mine. Il entra seul et s'installa dans le siège de pilotage puis activa les moteurs. La navette émis un vrombissement que beaucoup qualifieraient d'inquiétant mais Poe avait l'habitude et décolla habilement pour entrer les coordonnées de la Cour des Miracles dans le tableau de bord avant d'entrer en hyperdrive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois qu'il se fut posé dans un des nombreux hangar de la Cour des Miracles, il sortit en trombe. Il se faufila rapidement à travers la foule abondante, il s'arrêta une seconde lorsqu'il passa devant un étal rempli de mets divers venant des quatre coins de la galaxie. Poe se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant une seconde, hésitant à en acheter, mais il fini par s'y résilier.

 _J'me prendrai un truc en revenant_ pensa-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes du club qui laissaient la musique frénétique s'échapper, Poe prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas avec un sourire presque béat sur le visage. Comme à son habitude, le club regorgeait de mâles de toutes espèces, de toutes tailles, sirotant des cocktails ou dansant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. En baissant la tête il rejoignit la zone réservée au personnel et se dirigea vers la salle annexant sa chambre.

Il croisa Iris sur le chemin qui lui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Poe allait poser une question mais elle prit la parole :

« Non il n'est pas encore arrivé, tu as le temps » elle lui fit un clin plein de sous-entendus.

Poe se contenta de hocher la tête puis reprit sa route. Lorsqu'il dépassa la Bpfasshi, cette dernière lui administra une claque d'encouragement sur la fesse gauche :

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

Poe s'immobilisa une seconde, se retournant pour observer la gérante qui s'éloignait à grands pas, les joues légèrement rougies, le pilote arriva enfin à destination. Il se déshabilla hâtivement puis fonça sous la douche, effaçant la crase et le sable de sa peau. Il devait être parfait pour son « maître », une fois sur qu'il était parfaitement propre, il sortit de la cabine et se sécha rapidement. Il passa plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer puis s'administra plusieurs gouttes de parfum sur la nuque.

Poe ramassa sa veste au sol et fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre le collier dans ses mains. Il s'arrête un instant pour caresser les lettres capitales sur la médaille d'or. Il prit soin de retirer sa chaîne actuelle qu'il portait pour la poser délicatement sur la table. Poe enfila alors le collier ras de cou à la place, lorsqu'il sentit le cuir lui caresser la nuque, il frissonna. Ce collier signifiait qu'il appartenait entièrement à quelqu'un mais qu'il allait aussi passer une nuit d'exception. Et pour être vrai ça l'excitait plus que tout…

Il prit le bandeau soigneusement plier à sa disposition et choisit un masque différent de la dernière fois, celui-ci était couper à la mâchoire, laissant sa bouche apparaître. Une lumière rouge s'alluma sur le mur, signifiant que son partenaire de la nuit arrivait. Toujours nu, Poe franchi la porte pour arriver dans la chambre au numéro 8. Avec habilité, il attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant et prépara rapidement son intimité avant l'arrivée de son maître.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il posa le bandeau sur ses yeux puis le masque par-dessus. Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, il s'assit sur le sol sombre. Ses cuisses légèrement entrouvertes, attendant avec impatience que la porte s'ouvre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hux se fraya un chemin parmi tous les hommes dans le club de la Cours des Miracles, jusqu'à atteindre le bar et Iris. La femme l'observa tout en essuyant un verre. Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de lui servir un whisky dans le verre qu'elle venait de laver. Il le prit mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres, il voulait savoir. Hux la fixa silencieusement, l'interrogeant de son regard froid. Iris resta silencieuse un moment puis se pencha par-dessus le comptoir. Son décolleté plongeant révéla à Hux une poitrine généreuse mais il n'en avait que faire.

« Tu veux savoir n'est-pas ?

-Allons, Iris. S'il te plaît.

-Il est dans sa chambre : il t'attend. »

Hux avala l'alcool d'une traite avant de s'éloigner rapidement du bar. Il bouscula quelques clients d'Iris avant de rejoindre le long couloir. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta net et reprit lentement son souffle. Devait-il frapper ou entrer directement ? Il se recoiffa machinalement, il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était face à une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement. Mais après un petit temps de réflexion, il décida qu'il était le dominant et qu'il était le maître à l'intérieur.

Il entra finalement. Silencieux, il découvrit le commandant Dameron, ou plutôt Eight, agenouillé sur le sol sombre. Nu, il avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses légèrement entre ouvertes. Il portait son masque, sous lequel il avait encore fixé un bandeau. Mais surtout, Hux remarqua le collier qui entourait son cou. Il était à lui. Cela fit sourire l'homme roux qui décida de se dévêtir lentement, tout en observant le corps offert non loin de lui. Il se caressa doucement en imaginant ce qu'il allait bientôt faire avec le soumis. Durcissant peu à peu, il s'avança de Eight et caressa ses boucles brunes. Le soumis se redressa légèrement à son contact.

« Très beau collier.

-Merci, maître. » lui répondit Eight.

Hux sourit mais l'appellation que lui donnait son nouvel amant sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Il dominait presque tout l'univers dans son quotidien fade et froid. Ici, il ne cherchait pas spécialement à être le maître de quelqu'un ou des lieux. Même s'il avait à ses pieds et totalement soumis une figure de la Résistance, et qu'il allait prendre plaisir à le prendre, il ne voulait pas être un maître.

« Appelle-moi Azraël.

-Mais… ce collier, ça veut bien dire que…

-Que tu me plais, que j'ai aimé te baiser et que je veux recommencer. Mais je ne partage pas. Tu es bien trop beau et spécial pour cela.

-Spécial ? » répéta Eight.

« -Tu sembles l'être. Je dirais que tu es comme moi : ici tu caches ce que tu es réellement. À l'extérieur, je t'imagine fort, aimé, peut-être même sous les feux des projecteurs.

-Mais ici, je ne suis que Eight et c'est tout.

-Alors, Eight et c'est tout, ouvre la bouche. »

Hux vit le soumis sourire avant d'obéir. Le roux avança encore d'un pas et glissa son sexe durci dans la cavité humide. Eight était très doué avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Hux tressaillit en sentant le muscle humide glisser sur son prépuce. Il dû se retenir aux épaules du pilote soumis pour ne pas défaillir. À ses pieds, Eight ressemblait à un enfant savourant un bâton de sucre d'orge. Hux se retint de jurer mais bon dieu, qu'il le désirait et qu'il avait hâte de le prendre, de le sentir se soumettre et lui appartenir. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à imaginer comment il allait le pénétrer : sûrement en levrette, indéniablement sur la balançoire SM et vraisemblablement avec les barres de maintien.

Se sentant venir grâce aux soins précis du soumis, Hux attrapa doucement le menton du pilote et le fit reculer lentement. Il lui caressa la joue en murmurant qu'il le trouvait vraiment splendide. Eight sourit et se laissa faire lorsque Hux l'aida à se relever. Il le guida silencieusement jusqu'à la balançoire. Malgré ses yeux bandés, Eight sembla reconnaître l'endroit et tendit lentement le bras vers les lanières de cuirs suspendues. Sans un mot, le soumis s'installa sur la balançoire. Hux sourit face à la vue qu'il lui offrait : les fesses dans le vide, les jambes outrageusement écartées, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Contemplant le corps nu ainsi offert à lui, Hux fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du soumis :

« Tu vas me baiser ou tu veux prendre une toile ? »

Le pilote était volontairement insolent et provocateur, le devina Hux. Cela le fit rire doucement alors qu'il s'avançait entre les cuisses fermes du soumis. Il lui donna une légère fessée avant d'attraper son sexe dur et douloureux. Le pénis de Hux glissa entre les lobes musclés d'Eight, allant et venant contre la peau douce et sensible. Le soumis se mordit les lèvres et gémit.

« C'est vrai qu'avoir une image de toi, ainsi, pourrait être intéressante. Je pourrais me masturber en la regardant, entre deux passages ici. Tu imagines ?

-Oui…

-Mais tu as déjà huilé ton joli cul alors je ne vais pas trop te faire attendre.

-Prends-moi.

-J'ai pas compris, » fit Hux, légèrement moqueur, souhaitant le faire répéter.

« Défonce-moi, pitié. »

Hux afficha alors son sourire le plus carnassier avant de donner un léger coup de hanche. Son sexe pénétra alors l'intimité du pilote, qui se mit à gémir de manière totalement indécente. Les mains de Hux agrippèrent fermement les cuisses de Poe avant qu'il ne se mette à pilonner le pilote. Oui, il allait le le prendre, le baiser et le défoncer parce qu'il adorait ce corps à la peau hâlée et aux muscles finement dessinés mais aussi parce qu'il aimait l'idée d'outrager le meilleur pilote de cette satanée résistance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hux se glissa hors du lit alors que Eight reprenait lentement son souffle, allongé sur le ventre au milieu du matelas. Sur la commode proche du meuble, l'officier du Premier-Ordre se servit un verre d'eau. Il but quelques petites gorgées puis se tourna vers le soumis. Il l'observa. Comme il se l'était imaginé, Hux l'avait pris d'abord sur la balançoire, puis il avait bloqué ses pieds et ses mains dans les barres d'attaches, avant de l'amener sur le lit où il l'avait pris comme une chienne en chaleur.

« J'ai une question pour toi, Eight : est-ce que tu penses enlever ce bandeau parfois ?

-Non, » lui répondit doucement le soumis avant de se redresser sur les coudes. « C'est peut-être bête mais ça me rassure d'avoir les yeux bandés en plus de ce masque : comme ça, je suis sûr que personne ne me reconnaît.

\- Mais désormais, il n'y a que moi. » fit Hux, malgré sa crainte soudaine que Dameron le reconnaisse et cesse de venir. « Dis-moi au moins de quelle couleur ils sont.

-Marrons. »

Hux sourit face à l'honnêteté du pilote. Il marcha alors jusqu'à ses affaires et fouilla silencieusement dans sa poche intérieure. Il y prit délicatement un petit appareil qu'il alla poser près du soumis. Ce dernier tâtonna l'objet puis se redressa totalement pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Un petit cadeau, fabriqué par mon droïde, j'ai le même : si tu veux m'envoyer des messages écrits, n'hésite pas.

-Merci, Azraël.

-Non, merci à toi, Eight. Tu es… un vrai rayon de soleil dans ma vie morose. À bientôt. »

Eight sourit alors que Hux attrapait ses affaires et s'en allait. Eight posa à l'aveugle l'objet sur la table de nuit et s'approcha dangereusement de Hux.

« D'habitude je n'accepte pas les cadeaux de mes… partenaires.

-Mais ne suis-je pas différent ?

-Si… »

Eight scella ses lèvres à celles du général, introduisant sa langue qui chercha désespérément sa compagne. Un ballet sensuel commença tandis que Eight glissa dangereusement ses mains vers les cuisses de Hux. Ce dernier brisa leur étreinte :

« Je vois que tu n'es pas rassasié…

-Non , j'en veux plus. Je veux que tu me baises toute la nuit »

Poe se jeta sur Hux qui s'écroula sur le dos, assailli par les caresses des mains mâtes de Eight. Entre deux gémissements, Arzael articula :

« Ne suis-je pas celui qui devrait décider quand arrêter ?

-Dois-je m'arrêter ? » demanda Eight avec insolence tandis que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la verge dressée de Hux.

Hux ne répondit pas, il se contenta de poser sa main sur la chevelure ébène de Eight et de le guider pour qu'il le suce. Eight entreprit la tâche avec un sourire, entièrement satisfait de son petit jeu….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un mois entier était passé depuis son dernier passage à la Cour des Miracles. L'activité du Premier Ordre avait été trop intense pour que le général Hux puisse se libérer vingt quatre heures et rejoindre son amant. Durant ses rares moments de repos, il s'était félicité d'avoir offert à Eight un comlink privé. Il lui avait envoyé de nombreux messages écrits pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. De nombreuses fois, cela avait rapidement tourné en messages au contenu sensuel, à la limite du politiquement correct.

Hux soupira en s'engouffrant dans un ascenseur. Après avoir passé un mois entier à avoir traqué la Résistance et à asseoir l'autorité du Premier-Ordre dans toute la galaxie, il pouvait enfin s'absenter. Et surtout, il avait plus de temps que d'habitude. Il sourit en appuyant sur le bouton pour descendre mais se figea en voyant une silhouette sombre se glisser entre les portes qui se refermaient. Hux se tendit alors que le nouvel arrivant se positionner juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Bonjour général.

-Chevalier, » siffla l'officier, froid et distant.

« Vous allez quelque part ? »

Hux serra les poings. De tous les chevaliers de Ren, c'était lui qu'il détestait le plus : un grand zabrak, aux muscles trop saillants et à la peau noire et marron. Le général préféra regarder droit devant lui. Pourquoi diable, Ren avait eu la brillante idée de rappeler ses hommes ? Et qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour que celui qu'il haïssait le plus se retrouve dans le même ascenseur que lui ?

« Zarek Ren, je ne pense pas que mon emploi du temps personnel soit un sujet de discussion entre nous.

-Allez-vous rejoindre quelqu'un ? » demanda le chevalier. « Qui est-ce ?

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien, chevalier, » rétorqua Hux.

« Bien sûr que si. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : vous m'appartenez.

-Par le Créateur ! Jamais, vous entendez, vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi, Zarek.

-Même si notre Leader Suprême vous ordonne de venir réchauffer mon lit ?

-Le Leader Suprême ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela. Et je préfère mourir que de vous supporter, » affirma amèrement Hux avant de se glisser entre les portes qui s'ouvraient.

Le général fulmina en se dirigeant rapidement sa navette personnelle. Voilà des années que cela durait. La zabrak avait décrété un jour que Hux lui appartiendrait un jour ou l'autre. Cela avait dégoûté l'officier, surtout lorsque cette mauvaise plaisanterie avait tourné en une sorte harcèlement. Hux grimpa dans sa navette et se jeta sur le siège près de son droïde protocolaire.

« Alfred, dépêche toi de décoller : Eight m'attends. »

Hux se dépêcha d'entrer dans le club d'Iris. Avant de partir du Finalizer, il lui avait donné des instructions claires pour Eight et il espérait profondément qu'elles aient été respecté à la lettre. Il marcha directement jusqu'à la chambre de son amant, qui devait l'attendre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eight, il hésita un moment devant la porte avant de frapper doucement. À l'intérieur, la voix de son amant s'éleva pour l'inviter à entrer. Hux pénétra lentement dans la pièce, Eight était assis sur le lit et lui tournait légèrement le dos.

« Bonjour, Eight.

-Bonjour, maître, » lui répondit tranquillement le soumis sans se retourner.

« Iris t'a t-elle donné mes consignes ?

-Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne dois pas porter mon bandeau.

-Parce qu'il te sera difficile de me suivre sans y voir clair, mon tout beau.

-Vous suivre ? » questionna Eight alors que Hux s'avancer vers lui pour lui faire face.

Hux lui prit délicatement la main et découvrit avec plaisir que son amant ne cachait plus ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Eight se leva lentement tout en le dévisageant. Hux souriait pour cacher son inquiétude. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le soumis fuit devant lui. Eight eut alors un sourire qui semblait amusé, Hux se détendit.

Et ce fut une erreur. Eight lui tordit violemment le bras avant de le faire basculer en avant et de le plaquer fermement contre le lit. Hux tenta de se débattre et de se dégager mais Eight le maintenait et continuer à lui tordre le bras. Immobilisé, Hux savait qu'il ne fallait qu'un geste sec et rapide du soumis pour lui caser le bras et lui déboîter l'épaule. Il était désormais clair que Eight l'avait reconnu et n'appréciait pas du tout la surprise.

« Eight, s'il te plaît, calme toi, » déclara doucement Hux en s'immobilisant.

« Vous êtes le général Hux ! Sale enflure !

-Eight, mon beau, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je te le jure.

-Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Non ! » s'exclama Hux, en grimaçant alors que Eight lui tordait encore plus le bras. « Je peux tout t'expliquer, Eight, écoutes moi !

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que vous êtes le commandant Dameron, vous avez assez d'honneur pour ne pas faire de mal à un homme désarmé, » tenta Hux, le tout pour le tout.

« -Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda le soumis en se reculant légèrement sous la surprise. « Et que faites-vous ici ? Je veux la vérité, Hugs !

-Je sais qui tu es depuis notre premier soir, Iris me l'a dit quand on s'est séparé. Une information contre une autre, c'est son second business. Si je te voulais du mal, des troopers t'auraient capturé dès notre deuxième rendez-vous, » lui expliqua Hux. « Mais j'ai rien dit, à cause de la deuxième règle d'Iris et parce que… parce que j'aime ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Pitié, relâche mon bras, qu'on discute entre hommes civilisés. »

Eight sembla réfléchir un moment puis il relâcha rapidement Hux. Ce dernier se releva alors que le résistant reculer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le général se massa doucement le bras et l'épaule avant de tenter de marcher vers son amant. Mais ce dernier lui fit signe de rester à bonne distance de Hux refusa de lui obéir et s'avança encore. Le pilote le frappa alors violemment au visage. Le général grimaça avant de se masser cette fois-ci la joue, rouge et douloureuse.

« Eight, on peut en discuter. Si tu veux, on change les règles entre nous.

-Allez vous en.

-S'il te plaît.

-Partez ! » hurla le soumis.

Hux soupira avant d'obtempérer. Il sortit à contre cœur de la pièce. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au bar, où Iris servait plusieurs clients. lorsqu'il eut l'attention de la gérante, il lui commanda une bouteille de son alcool le plus fort :

« Fais le apporter dans la suite que j'ai réservé.

-Où est Eight ?

-Il ne viendra pas, » lâcha Hux avant de s'éloigner.

Il fendit la foule, sans prêter attention aux soumis qui se frottèrent outrageusement contre lui. Il n'en voulait qu'un et ce dernier venait de rompre avec lui. Il monta les escaliers en verre. Ils menaient dans une autre partie du club, bien plus luxueuse et réservée à une clientèle d'élite. Hux y avait réservé une suite : un salon, une grande chambre, une salle de bain qui ressemblait plus à un spa. Il y entra et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé en cuir. La bouteille était déjà là, bien placée en évidence. Il l'attrapa et commença à la boire, à même le goulot.

Poe se rhabilla. Il était furieux contre Hux. Comment cet enfoiré avait pu l'utiliser et même venir ce soir, la bouche en cœur ? Et comment ce salaud avait pu penser une seule seconde qu'il allait lui ouvrir les cuisses comme si rien n'était ? Hux était le « StarKiller », le tueur de masse responsable de millions de morts innocentes l'officier à la tête des armées du Premier-Ordre, son pire ennemi. De rage, le pilote renversa ce qu'il se trouvait sur une table à côté de lui, lubrifiant et autres jouets.

« Bordel de merde ! » jura t-il alors qu'une partie de lui se rappelait très bien le plaisir qu'il avait eu en compagnie du rouquin.

Il souffla pour se calmer avant de sortir de la chambre. Il erra un moment dans le couloir, son visage caché derrière son masque, son collier dans la main. Puis il alla dans la salle principale du club. Il avait besoin de se saouler et d'oublier cette mauvaise blague. Il grimpa sur un tabouret du bar et attendit qu'Iris vienne à lui.

« Azraël m'a fait comprendre que ça c'était mal passé.

-Comment as-tu osé lui dire qui j'étais ?

-Les affaires sont les affaires, grâce à lui j'ai pu régler mes comptes avec un salopard. Et au moins, il a pu envisager que tu le rejettes ce soir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste, hein ? » demanda le soumis.

« Franchement ? La même chose que toi ! » lui répondit Iris. « Pendant un mois, tu n'as pas cessé de me demander s'il venait ici en secret, s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre… si je l'ai envoyé vers toi la première fois, c'est parce que je savais que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre. Oses me dire qu'il te laisse de glace ?

-Azraël était parfait pour moi, mais c'était avant ça !

-Et quoi ?! Az' a toujours respecté mes règles, c'est l'avantage des militaires dans son genre. Hors d'ici, tu es qui tu es. Mais ici, pour lui, tu es Eight : son soumis, avec qui il prend beaucoup de plaisir et dont il me semble, qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché. Tu sais ce qu'il avait prévu pour toi, ce soir ? Une soirée, plutôt romantique – ce qui ne lui correspond pas du tout, dans ma meilleure suite avec repas gastronomique inspirée de Yavin IV et un jacuzzi.

-Yavin ?

-Il a du enquêter un peu sur toi, pour connaître tes goûts.

-Iris, soit sympa et sers moi ta meilleure bouteille.

-Pour ça mon chou, c'est trop tard : Azraël est partit se bourrer la tronche dans la suite avec. »

La bouteille était à moitié vide lorsque Hux entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir. Mais il resta avachi sur le canapé, à fixer la table dressée pour deux personnes. Ça devait être Iris, se dit-il alors qu'une silhouette se glisser sur le canapé à côté de lui. Après un moment, il porta à nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche et après deux gorgées, tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Eight. Ce dernier avait enlevé son masque et tenait son collier fermement dans sa main droite.

« Eight ? » dit-il, à moitié ivre grâce au 80 % d'alcool de la bouteille.

« -Je préfère Poe, quand je porte pas mon masque. Iris a dit que vous aviez pris sa meilleure bouteille.

-Je pensais que l'alcool allait m'aider mais ça me rappelle un peu trop mon père, » dit Hux en lui tendant la bouteille.

Le résistant bu également au goulot et avala plusieurs longues gorgées avant de la poser entre eux. Il grimaça sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hux avait pris celle-ci pour se saouler.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé à vos troupes ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

-Pour vous débarrasser du meilleur pilote de la Résistance ou me torturer pour savoir où on se cache. C'est pas logique tout ça.

-Parce que le fait de venir ici est logique ? » questionna à son tour Hux, la tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. « N'êtes-vous pas fatigué, Poe ? De toujours devoir vous battre pour survivre, de toujours devoir paraître bien… Moi, je suis fatigué de devoir tout penser, de devoir me méfier de tout le monde, de devoir surveiller mes faits et gestes pour ne pas froisser Ren, de devoir être le général Tueur de planètes. Je voulais qu'on prenne un peu le temps, » avoua Hux.

« Et qu'espériez vous de tout ça ? Vous saviez que j'allais mal réagir en vous découvrant réellement. Vous avez tué des millions de personnes, vous avez enlevez des centaines d'enfants pour votre programme. Vous êtes un des deux enfoirés de cette galaxie.

-J'ai, peut-être, été trop naïf de croire qu'ici, on aurait pu juste être Eight et Azraël. Eight est tout ce que je recherche ici. Il est parfait pour moi. J'avais besoin de vous pour oublier tout ça.

-Et c'est quoi au juste la différence entre le général Hux et Azraël ? » demanda Poe.

« Azraël se sent vivant. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Il peut se permettre d'être plus ou moins proche de quelqu'un. Hux… Hux est seul, toujours seul, froid et asocial, il doit penser à tout : au plan A, plan B, plan C jusqu'à en avoir la migraine… Il ne vit pas, il survit ou du moins, il essaye. Hux rêve du monde d'Azraël. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Hux ne s'était jamais autant confié à quelqu'un, pas même à Iris. Mais il avait dit la vérité : lorsqu'il portait son uniforme, il était vide et son existence était vaine. Alors qu'ici, il avait comme une bouffée d'oxygène, un temps de répits... Le petit brun finit par reprendre la parole pour demander ce qu'il avait prévu au dîner. Cela fit ricaner l'officier du Premier-Ordre mais il lui récita le menu.

« Les meilleurs plats de la galaxie.

-J'espérais que ça vous plairez. Mais j'avais imaginé passer dans le jacuzzi avant le dessert.

-J'ai rarement le temps pour un bain d'habitude… je crois que ma dernière douche avec de l'eau remonte avant le bombardement de D'Qar.

-Jacuzzi avant de manger ? » proposa Hux avant de reboire à la bouteille.

Le pilote l'observa un moment. L'officier se permit alors de finir la bouteille. Sa tête lui tournait, son ventre criait famine. Il se leva lentement et tituba dangereusement dans le salon. Le résistant resta sur le canapé alors qu'il enlevait difficilement ses affaires. Il faillit tomber lorsqu'il enleva son pantalon. Une fois en caleçon, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il laissa la porte ouverte et alla jusqu'au jacuzzi. Maladroit à cause de l'alcool, il laissa son corps glisser au-dessus du rebord et tomba mollement dans l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son corps couler lentement avant d'être remonter à la surface par le pilote. Hux toussa légèrement.

« Le beau résistant sauve la vie du vilain général, » souffla t-il alors que Poe l'aidait à s'installer.

-Si vous mourrez, je n'aurais plus mes câlins, Hugs.

-Le jour où Ren mettra la main sur vous, je lui dirais que vous êtes accroc.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dirais à Organa si c'est nous qui vous trouve, » répondit le pilote en se glissant à son tour dans l'eau à remous. Hux ricana :

« Si le Premier-Ordre chute, faites moi une faveur : tirer moi une balle dans la tête ou donner moi une arme, je préfère mourir que d'être prisonnier.

-C'est extrême non ?

-La vie est extrême. Il n'y aura qu'un gagnant et qu'un perdant dans notre histoire, Poe. Si le Premier-Ordre gagne, je pourrais peut-être faire de vous mon animal de compagnie… et encore, si Ren n'a pas la brillante idée de m'éliminer. Si votre maudite résistance gagne, je serais traîné comme une bête de foire devant un tribunal où je ne pourrais pas me défendre et où je serais humilié, » Hux fit une légère pause alors qu'un droïde apportait des petits fours et deux coupes de champagne. « Après quoi, je serais soit exécuté sur la place publique comme le monstre que je suis, soit enfermé à vie dans une cellule, sans voir le jour, sans parler à qui que ce soit.

-Alors vous préférez le suicide à une vie en prison ?

-Il paraît que je n'aurais jamais du vivre, qu'on aurait dû me noyer à la naissance... » murmura Hux en avalant un canapé au poisson.

Poe le dévisagea, choqué par ses dernières paroles. Tout doucement, il se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à côté de son amant. Hux ne bougea pas et continua de fixer les bulles du jacuzzi. Le pilote se permit alors de lever la main et de venir caresser la joue pâle du général.

« C'est vraiment affreux ce que vous dites, Hugs.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, » déclara l'officier avant de lui raconter sa vie.

La grossesse non désirée de sa pauvre mère, cuisinière de cantine et femme violée par le commandant impérial Hux sa petite enfance dans les couloirs sombres et glacials de l'Académie l'attaque d'Arkanis et son père l'enlevant pour l'amener sur un vaisseau, en compagnie de son affreuse belle-mère les insultes de cette dernière et les coups de son père alcoolique l'éducation stricte et froide pour devenir un jeune cadet, major de sa promotion sa carrière militaire où tout devait être plus que parfait jusqu'au meurtre de son père, imaginé après la « correction de trop » et organisé par Phasma.

« Je vous l'ai dit : Hux ne fait que survivre, seul contre le reste du monde.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul, » rétorqua Poe avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.


End file.
